Master of Time, Keeper of My Heart
by DrGin
Summary: N. Gin awakes in a barren area of another dimension and finds an overprotective dragon who bears a disturbing resemblance to N. Tropy. Secrets, tension, and time references, oh my! Shonen-ai? I'll let you be the judge. Sexual themes and mild language.
1. Chapter I: Nefarious

**Author's note:** A Crash fic featuring the characters N. Gin and N. Tropy (alt. dimension version). Oh, yeah, and it's ND N. Gin without a rocket in his head.

Warnings: Firstly, if you don't like shonen-ai (or, more accurately, two males getting REALLY comfortable with each other), then I suggest you leave now. The characters aren't necessarily homosexual, but there's some suggestion/implication. Also contains some brief het. Contains some sexual content. Nothing explicit, just some adult situations.

Disclaimers: Dr. N. Gin, Dr. N. Tropy and any other cameos from the "Crash Bandicoot" series that are mentioned in this fanfiction are copyrighted to their original creators (Naughty Dog).

Widget Bandicoot and Nefarious the dragon belong to me: Cloudie aka DrNGin.

* * *

**Chapter I: Nefarious**

It was the feeling of something rough brushing against my cheek that had awakened me from a deep slumber.

"Such soft skin." I heard a deep, gentle voice murmur. It was followed by a tsk, tsking. "But so dirty."

I groaned. My head ached. Then I remembered that while repairing a machine, I had slipped on some engine oil. But after that ... nothing. Did I black out? Whose voice was I hearing?

I opened my eyes. And decided that I must be dreaming.

Because in front of me, peering down, was the face of a colossal blue dragon. I was laying in its enormous palm.

"Hello, little one," it said to me.

Make that a dragon with a British accent.

I was speechless. It was a realistic dream. Here I was, tiny and vulnerable and terrified. I was about to become a bite-sized morsel. Maybe I would wake up before I was eaten, though.

I curled into a ball and trembled, whimpering, and praying with all my might that I would wake up. But I never did.

"There, there. No need to be frightened. You're safe." the voice soothed.

"Where am I? Why am I sitting in a monster's hand? How come I can't wake up!?" I blurted, in a panic.

"Calm down," the monster spoke to me again, "You are awake. I don't know how you got here, but you are fully conscious. And I may be a monster, but I promise that I mean you know harm."

"Ugh," I moaned, "I guess this is real. I have one hell of a headache."

"You did have a big fall. Maybe I should examine you for injuries." His other hand reached toward me, but I shied away from it.

"Now, now, there's no need to be modest ... er ... what is your name?" the dragon asked.

"N. Gin. And -- "

"Let me see, ," he said in a fatherly tone, pushing me gently with a finger.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He smiled warmly.

"Nefarious," he paused, hearing me gasp at the name. He did look like N. Tropy; He was blue with golden eyes, a black mane, and long, flowing black whiskers.

"Now, stay still. This is for your own good," he placed me in his lap, pinning my chest down gently with one index finger, as he used his other one to slide under my labcoat and fumble with my clothes.

I yelped and erupted into a fit of giggling and twitching.

"Oh, God, no! No, no, no! P-p-please! Anything but that!"

"My apologies," Nefarious said, removing his finger, "I didn't mean to tickle you. But you're so tiny. I think, perhaps, it would be more convenient for us both if I were to take on a human form," he said, setting me down on the floor, gently. There was a puff of sparkling dust, and then a man in colorful robes stood before me. A man just like N. Tropy, only dressed differently, with a more mature, gentle face.

I wanted to run away, but I was too shocked to even stand up. I knelt there, staring.

"Does my appearance make you uncomfortable, N. Gin?"

"N-no. Not at all. You look great. Um, elegant, actually."

He smiled again, walking slowly toward me. I stumbled backwards and fell, landing on my rear.

"Now, don't make me go chasing after you, my little treasure," he said, lifting me up onto my feet. His tall figure towered over me. He pulled me close, so that my back was against him, hands on my shoulders. "Because I know your weakness." he bent down and purred in my ear, reaching around to playfully tease my belly. My eyes widened mildy at this gesture.

"I kid, I kid!" Nefarious patted my head and stood up to full height.

"All ready, then. I believe it's time for me to check you over. Let me see you." He turned me around and tilted my chin up. "Your face is a bit dirty." He licked one of his slender fingers and wiped some grime off of my cheek. Then he looked me up and down.

"Haha. Even after my transformation, you're _still_ quite small," he chuckled, "Forgive me if this seems insulting, but you remind me so much of a child."

"It has its quirks," I responded.

The dragonish man motioned for me to sit down on a piece of furniture that I could only describe as being a giant mushroom.

"You said that I had fallen here, right?" I asked him, trying to figure out where I was, and how exactly I had gotten here.

"That's right," he replied, examining my head, "It was very strange. I had just returned from hunting, and I saw something fall from the roof of my cave. I even heard it when it landed. When I came over to see it, I saw that it was a tiny human. Luckily, there are so many mushrooms growing in here, or you would have fallen on the ground."

"How do you know what a human is?" I questioned.

Nefarious' face took on a slight grim look, "Well, at first I thought you were a faerie. They are quite common around these parts. But then I realized what you were, and I could barely believe it."

"Why is that?"

"N. Gin ..." Lowering his voice, Nefarious looked me eye to eye, and put his hand on my shoulder, "In this world -- _my _world-- human beings do not exist. Your kind is considered mythological."

I suddenly felt faint. "What?!" I whispered. "You! You're a dragon! You're the ones that don't exist! I believe in science, not monsters from childrens' faerie tales!"

Nefarious looked hurt at these words, but he stayed calm.

"And yet I am standing here, with the very same civilized appearance and behavior of one of your own kind. And since the very beginning, I have spoken to you. As a person. Just like yourself. My voice was the first thing you knew when you became conscious, was it not? I am just as real as you are, N. Gin. And I am more than just a make believe beast."

My heart had finally stopped pounding and I flushed slightly. "Forgive me. I ... I didn't mean to ... I ... it's just that ..."

"No need. It's quite understandable. Anyone who had found themself mysteriously spirited away would feel similarly, like as not. I have studied dimensional travel and astral projection. I wonder if, perhaps part of you is still in your own world, ensuring that you don't entirely lose connection? In any case, what matters is that you're safe. How does your head feel?"

"Just confused," I replied.

"I see. Well, if anything doesn't feel right, then tell me. Good old Dr. Nefarious will make you as good as new! Did I mention that I have a book on human anatomy? It's quite ancient, but ..."

I missed the rest of what he was saying. _Doctor,_ I thought. _He said "doctor"._

"Would you like to see?" he asked me.

"Uh ... what?" I jerked. He cocked his head.

"My study, silly. Come, I'll show you." I climbed down from the mushroom-table. He took a hold of my hand and led me down a tunnel that I hadn't noticed. It was dark, but dimly lit by torches mounted to the walls. Without any windows, I couldn't tell if it was day or night.

_If there is such a thing,_ I thought to myself.

**+End of Chapter I+**


	2. Chapter II: Time Flies

**Author's note:** This is probably the shortest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II: Time Flies**

The study was a comfortably bright room. There were large books lined up on even larger shelves all around. And plenty of mushrooms, of course.

I heard a soft, rythmic ticking that seemed to come from all around. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that there were a number of clocks placed on the walls. There were all different kinds, from circular wall clocks to fancy grandfather clocks.

"Ah, I see you've found my clock collection. This is where I keep most of them. They are very dear to me. You see, every dragon collects something. Usually we like bright shiny gems or round, spherical objects; but I just have this odd affinity for time keepers."

The hair on my neck stood up, and I tried to tell myself that it was nothing but a coincidence.

"Oh, there I go rambling on again. Let me make haste and try to locate that book. As they say, my dear N. Gin, 'Time waits for no one'!"

I bit my lip, and watched him pore through the tall shelves. I was somewhat amazed as he floated up to the top of one bookcase and returned to the ground with a book that was slightly smaller than all of the others.

"This book was passed down to me from my father." He set the book down on one of the mushrooms, and I could see that the cover had a title written in some sort of odd runes.

"It has survived many generations, and the owner -- who was an acquaintance of my ancestor to whom it was given -- wrote this book based on his alleged experiences with a human that he had known secretly. Of course, no one had really believed him, so it was just passed off as a clever work of fiction by everyone else. Simply a biology book about wingless faeries, if you will. But I believe every word of it."

"What's it called?" I asked him.

"The title is _Humanology_," he traced his finger along the runes as he read them. He then opened the book, flipping through the yellowed pages.

"I must confess, my friend, that this is the very book I used to study in order to take on a human form. So if you note any abnormalities, then blame it on my limited knowledge."

I studied the pages of illustrations showing the human structure, inside and out. I was no biology major, but everything seemed to be depicted accurately.

The two of us scientists spent the better part of the evening (so it was, as he told me) discussing all he wanted to know about human life and habits, and in turn, all I wished to learn about dragons. He even brewed some mysterious aromatic tea (he had a vast knowledge of herbs) that tasted delicious with milk and honey.

I started getting sleepy around ten o' clock. I was startled by a cuckoo clock going off beside and above me. There was a small wooden creature thrusting in and out of it, but it was a dragon instead of a bird. _A cuckoo dragon?_

"Alas," Nefarious yawned, briefly baring his white fangs, "The hour is late. My, how time flies! We should both get some rest now. Here, I'll show you to my guest den."

I followed him once again down the cave tunnel. The dimly lit pathway put me in an even sleepier mood.

The guest den was located not far from the study. In comparison to the first two rooms, this one was quite small. But with its pile of straw in the corner, it was cozy enough. Nefarious had even brought me a couple of blankets that he explained were crafted by the faerie folk.

"Good night, N. Gin," I heard Nefarious say to me as I nestled in the soft bedding, "See you in the morning."

"If I'm still here, that is," I replied.

"Either way will be fine, I'm sure," he sounded hopeful, "No doubt (unless this really is some sort of dream) that you will remain here until it is time for you to return. In any case, I shall assist you in any way that I am able to."

"Thank you, Nefarious. Good night."

"Pleasant dreams, Gin," he exited the room and turned back one last time in my direction, "Should you need anything, just holler. I may have a rather large home, but we dragons possess excellent hearing, you know. Oh, and I suppose the echoing helps as well ..."

If he had had anything else to add, I didn't catch it; I had drifted right off to sleep.

**+End of Chapter II+**


	3. Chapter III: Midnight Horror

**Author's note: **The minor plot that begins to unfold really isn't that interesting. There was a lot of thought to in initially, but I just kinda pulled it out of my ass as I went. XD

* * *

**Chapter III: Midnight Horror**

Far away in the distance, but still loud enough to be carried to my own ears, was the chilling scream of a dying animal.

My eyes snapped open. My heart thumped away rapidly.

Silence.

I wondered whether it was all a dream or not, and if I should just go back to sleep. But after several moments I began to hear things. The sounds of flesh tearing, bones crunching, and -- whatever was still alive out there -- growling and grunting.

Where was Nefarious during all of this? I wondered. Surely he would have been the first to discover the strange noises. Or maybe ...

_Maybe he's in trouble!_

Quietly but swiftly, I got out of bed and went to the doorway. I peered outside, down the hallway. All was dark and quiet -- empty as far as the eye could see. Making sure to stay in the shadows, I crept down the hall, following the disturbing sounds.

A dim light shone through what I could only assume was the end of the tunnel -- the exit/entrance. The closer I got to it, the colder I became. When I was finally able to get a good glimpse of the outside scenery, I realized that the light was coming from the moon, and I had felt chilly because there was snow falling.

Then I bent down to take a better look. The ground was quite a ways down. I discovered that this was a mountain cave. And that's when I saw it.

It took all of the courage I had not to scream.

Down own a rocky, snow-covered bluff, crouched over the corpse of a mountain goat, was the massive blue dragon I had only just seen (and been in the palm of) a few hours ago. There he sat with bloody innards hanging from his jaws, sitting in the pure snow that was tainted by dark blood.

_Wha ... what's going on!?_

I stood there in horror, awe and disbelief as I watched him feed for several minutes. I just couldn't believe that this was the same Nefarious. He was so ... human!

_But he's not. He's a predator._ A voice inside me spoke.

_All things must eat. He partakes of meat, the same as you do. _Said another.

Then I remembered. He had said something about hunting earlier, when he had found me. What was it? Oh, yeah: "_I had just returned from hunting, and I saw something fall from the roof of my cave."_

I took a deep breath. I was obviously worried about nothing. It was the sounds that scared me -- that was all.

I turned around and walked back down the hallway. The gruesome feeding sounds of Nefarious became more and more distant until the only sound that could be heard was the soft pattering of my bare feet against the earthen floor.

No matter how hard I tried, I could not fall back to sleep. I tossed and turned for what seemed like nearly an hour, but to no avail. Finally, tossing the blankets aside, I decided to go visit the library.

On my way to the study, I thought about the book Nefarious showed me earlier. I wondered if the author had really known a human being personally -- and why no other dragon had any knowledge of him. If this human really did exist, then why was he such a well-kept secret?

The book was still sitting where Nefarious had left it -- perched on one of the shorter growing mushrooms. I opened it and browsed through it for a while. I hadn't notice before until now, but some of the pages toward the end of the book had been torn out.

_Curious._ I remarked.

On the last existing page, however, was an interesting pattern. I recognized it to be a pentagram. At each point of the star was a symbol: A flame, a snowflake, a leaf, a wing, and an eye.

_Fire ... ice ... earth ... air ... spirit?_

I was certain that they represented the five elements.

_Curious indeed. But what does it mean?_

That was when I noticed a strange parallel between the page in the book and the room I was in. There were five symbols, and five mushrooms. Both formed a five-point star pattern, if the circle in the middle was included (both on the page and on the floor of the room). I also realized that each mushroom corresponded to an element, as well. I had never noticed, but the mushrooms in this room where of different hues than in the rest of the cave.

Red. Blue. Green. White. Purple.

Studying the page even closer, I found another interesting detail: The point that represented ice had some writing next to it. I began to feel frustrated over not being able to read the ancient runes that seemed so terribly important.

It made me feel sleepy.

Stifling a yawn, I close the book and set it back on the mushroom.

The blue mushroom.

However, I was too tired, so I disregarded any significance I thought there may have been..

_That's enough mystery for one night. I'm going to bed._

I placed a hand on the umbrella of the fungus, using it to help lift myself up off of the floor. As soon as I did, I heard the sound of papers fluttering to the floor. I knelt down to pick them up, and in doing so, discovered that the sheets had been tucked up inside, between the gills of the mushroom.

I was amazed that I had found the missing pages of the book (what else could they have been?). But not as amazed as I was to learn that the text in which they were written was clear, legible English.

But after I had finished reading them, I found myself wishing that I had never decided to venture into the study in the first place.

_Dearest Ginger,_

_I'm afraid I fear the worst for you, my friend. By the time you read this, I will no longer be living. Nefarious knows, and he is pursuing you as you read this. There is little time._

_You know what you must do. Do not let Nefarious get a hold of this book, even if it costs you your life. The truth must not be hidden from the world._

_ Your loving master,_

_ Aotoa_

I needed only glimpse briefly at the other two pages to figure out what had become of "Ginger". I became so horrified, however, that I couldn't bear to read it word for word. Basically, it was some morbid human recipe that "Nefarious" had put together. It was told in graphic, step-by-step detail about how he had prepared a special meal out of the unfortunate young man that was said to bless him with immortality.

Feeling lightheaded, I stuffed the yellowed pages into my breast pocket and fled down the hallway, toward the cave mouth. I didn't care where I would go, but I was getting the hell out of here, away from Nefarious and his human recipes.

I ran as fast as I could, feeling the icy draft against my sweaty skin.

_Almost there!_ my mind whispered.

But when I saw the form of the giant blue dragon perched at the mouth of the cave, his back facing me, my heart sank.

Slowly, the beast's long neck craned around, and his glowing eyes froze me in place.

**+End of Chapter III+**


	4. Chapter IV: The Curse

**Author's note: **Some angst ahead here.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Curse**

"N. Gin! What are you doing out here? What's the matter?" Nefarious sounded genuinely concerned, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of his fangs that glistened in the light of the moon. There was no more blood; he must have cleaned up after his kill.

I didn't know what to say. I was panting very hard, and my mind was racing.

There was another one of those dusty "poofs", and the human Nefarious came running to my side.

"Are you all right, N. Gin?" I walked past him. He put his hand on my shoulder but I pushed him away and ran to the edge of the cave.

_There must be a way to climb down._ I thought frantically.

"Get away from there, Gin! You'll fall!" he yelled. I didn't see the patch of ice near the cliff. I couldn't stop in time.

"_N. GIIIIIIN!!_" I heard Nefarious bellow as I fell from the icy mountain top. I close my eyes, waiting to die.

Tick ... tock ... tick ... tock.

Loud, echoing clock sounds filled my ears, and made me open my eyes. I was still falling, but very, very slowly. I looked around me. Darkness. And specks of light that glittered like stars in a black sky. They were snowflakes which appeared to have come to a standstill. I reached out and touched one with my finger. It drifted away sluggishly.

I looked down. There was the ground. It was still so far away.

I looked up. I saw a big blue dragon diving toward me, his wings pinned against his body. Unlike myself, he was moving very fast. He opened his mouth wide. Then his jaws appeared to get larger and larger, and suddenly I was ascending up into the air.

_I ... I'm alive. He saved me._ I felt quite relieved.

His jaws held onto me firmly. I could feel the slight pressure of his teeth on my belly. His tongue was warm and wet on my back. Suddenly I was reminded of the mountain goat, and felt ill again.

I expected the dragon to drop me as soon as he landed on the cliff edge, but he kept moving forward -- back inside the cave.

I struggled and asked to be released.

_Not so fast, my diminutive daredevil, _he reprimanded me telepathically, _You're going back inside, where you won't be able to pull another stunt like that again._

Nefarious took me to a room I hadn't yet seen: his own bedroom. He set me down in his nest and once again took the form of a human.

"Now we shall have a much needed discussion, like two mature adults. No more behaving like a fledgling." He sat down in front of me, looking quite exasperated and somewhat tired.

"And speaking of which, why did you even go near the edge of the cliff? What has gotten into you, Gin?"

I was silent for a few moments. When I finally spoke up, it was in a low and shaky voice.

"Call me a fledgling, will you? As if I'm a child. Some ... _dragon_ child. I saw what you did to that mountain goat, so why the hell would you even give a damn what happened to something considerably smaller, as I?"

Nefarious made a small noise of surprise.

"Y-you ... that's why ... you ... I woke you up, didn't I? N. Gin," his voice became more solid, more desperate to convince me of the truth. "N. Gin, you know what I really am. And I'm not so different from you. I must eat, you know. It's not like I'm some cold-blooded killer."

"Then what happened to Ginger, will you explain that to me?!" I ejaculated, removing the papers from my pocket and throwing them into the air. The blue man's eyes grew quite wide, but he stood still where he was standing.

Nefarious drew in a deep, long breath.

"I understand why you're upset. And I was a fool to think you'd never have discovered this. But it was only a ... matter of time. You deserve to know the full truth. All I ask is that you stay calm and let me explain everything."

So I listened to the whole story. Nefarious told me all about how the last human to have ever lived in this world was a changeling. Because he was raised by faeries, his true identity was kept secret for quite some time. His name had been Ginger due to his flaming orange hair (just like mine).

Ginger's tutor was a wise fire dragon named Aotoa. He taught Ginger the ways of fire magic and made the boy his apprentice. Aotoa was also the author of _Humanology_, with the help of Ginger.

But there was one dragon who wished not only to exterminate any human outsiders, but also to devour any that he could find. He had believed in the myth that eating a human could prolong a dragon's life -- and that one could even achieve immortality by eating enough of them.

"That dragon," he explained grimly, "was my great-grandfather, Nefarious. I am ashamed to admit that I am his descendant, and that the book is in my hands through such terrible circumstances. However, given the fact that I bear his name and that you are here, this could mean the end of my family's curse."

"Curse?" I asked.

Nefarious nodded. "My great-grandfather was a fool. He thought he could live forever, but after shedding the blood of the innocent, a curse was placed upon him and his descendants. That is, his remaining family was exiled to these mountains, far from the other dragons and the rest of civilization. If we attempt to venture outside of these snowy lands, we will die within hours.

"N. Gin, I am the last of my family line. When I die, not only will the curse come to an end, but so will my legacy. But I was awfully happy for your arrival, for, you see, there has not been a human here in ages."

"I don't understand."

"The curse will break once a member of Nefarious' family shows great kindness to a human being. And it's about bloody time, too. I'm certain the gods answered my prayers when you were sent here." he sounded more like his jovial self again.

"Is there something that you need from me?" I inquired.

"I don't think so. But perhaps simply helping you get home is all that I need to do." He looked me in the eyes and took a hold of my hands, "But don't get me wrong, N. Gin. Please don't think I'm just using you. I ... I really am fond of you. I think I even dreamed of you a few times before in my lifetime. It may sound silly but I truly feel as though I've known you for the longest time."

I watched as Nefarious crawled into his nest and curled up in it, looking terribly tired. Coming from outside I could hear the early morning cries of snowbirds.

"I don't think that's silly at all," I said, "Because I've had the same exact feeling."

And although it wasn't the exact same feeling -- though, the truth was that it wasn't that far off -- it would have felt wrong not to say it.

"Nefarious?" I called him softly. He didn't answer. When I turned to look at him, he was sleeping.

I nestled down beside him, against his back, feeling the warmth of his body. He smelled familiar as well. The soothing fragrance of someone who you could feel safe being around ...

... despite the cursed blood running through his veins.

**+End of Chapter IV+**


	5. Chapter V: The Other Nefarious

**Author's note:** A little detour to focus on N. Gin's possible thoughts on his colleague, Tropy.

* * *

**Chapter V: The Other Nefarious**

"N. Gin?" A gentle whisper interrupted my sleep. I felt long fingers running through my hair, and I opened my eyes.

Nefarious was sitting beside me. I was covered up with one of the warm, cozy blankets.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well, little one?"

"Yes," I lied. The truth was, my sleep had been plagued by nightmares.

"I'm ... ah ... going out for breakfast. I'll make you some hot cakes when I return. You can sleep in for now, though."

"Thank you," I replied.

"Mmhmm. I'll be back shortly." He stood up to leave. When he was at the doorway, I spoke up.

"Nefarious?"

"Hmm?"

I hesitated. "About last night ... um ... I ..."

He turned to look at me, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for the blanket."

"T'was my pleasure," he smiled, "I'll return shortly. Tata!" he gave a little wave, which I returned, and he was off. I heard his quiet, graceful footsteps at first, then large heavy ones, and -- after their pace quickened -- wings flapping. Then he was gone.

What I had really wanted to say was "Sorry for inviting myself into your bed". But I had decided that it was too early for that discussion, so it would have to wait.

It was still early, and I was still sleepy, but I really didn't want to go back to sleep. I feared the nightmares would return once again.

So I slipped my pants and jacket on and took a little walk around the cave.

I heard the soft rhythm of the clocks ticking, and chose to revisit the study. It had a more depressing, almost foreboding, atmosphere ever since I had found those pages, but this time it was the clocks I was interested in.

I admired a small wooden one, engraved with intricate patterns. There was a golden pendulum inside that glided a silent metronome.

I ran a finger over the polished surface, and suddenly I was able to replay my dreams from the beginning.

_"Why, you clumsy little bastard! You broke one of my precious clocks!" N. Tropy scolded._

_"I ... I'm sorry, Doctor! I didn't mean to!" I cowered in the pile of gears, springs, and shattered glass, totally helpless as the taller man approached me. He grabbed me by the arm and hissed into my face. "Well, it's TIME to pay the price, young man! You broke something of mine, so perhaps I'll just break a few of your little bones in return."_

_He threw me on the floor and began to chase me, zapping me with his giant tuning fork. When I tripped and fell over, he beat me mercilessly with his instrument, flipping me over with his boot from time to time, bruising me front and back. I heard him cackling sadistically as I cried out in anguish._

I shivered. _In reality, Nefarious was never that cruel to me or anyone else._ I thought.

And it was true. My fellow colleague, although arrogant and easily frustrated, was not the type to harass someone so furiously and senselessly. As Cortex, Brio, and I had observed over the years, Tropy was prone to quick exhaustion from any physical or emotional stress.

But why was I so upset over it? It was just a dream. Besides, would N. Tropy really attack one of his allies? We all went to school together for years. We had known each other since we were children.

_But he probably never really thought much of me._

Neo was the popular one, Nitrus was the teacher's pet, and Nefarious was the tall, handsome one. And who was I? Just the short, ugly, fat boy who had a strange accent and an obsession for physics and rocketry.

But then again, he probably looked down on us all. Sure, he took Brio in to be his own assistant after I replaced him as Cortex's right hand man, but why? Even if he was living in Cortex's shadow, then why on earth would he enlist N. Brio -- someone who looked disdainfully upon the concept of world domination -- to assist him?

_Maybe he didn't want to be alone. Perhaps he, too, desired a partnership all his own, just for partnership's sake._

I snorted at the thought of N. Tropy actually feeling "alone", but then another thought occurred to me.

_I am, and always have been, loyal to Dr. Cortex. But will there be a day when he throws me away? Everyone knows that I am useful to him, but what if one day I am no longer good enough? Who would be my master?_

I frowned.

_I need no master to feel whole,_ I told myself. _Why, I'm more brilliant than all three of their minds put together._

But I didn't want to be alone.

"_Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!"_

In unison, the clocks chimed 9 times. But it only took one hearty _Gong!_ to startle me. The clock I was holding the whole time that I was lost in thought flew out of my hands. In a horrid slow-motion, I watched it sail to the stone floor and impact with a nerve-wracking shatter.

"_Oh, mein Gott_," I whispered shakily.

Even as the chimes subsided, I was still standing there. Then I began to panic when I heard the wingbeats outside.

_Oh, my God, he's back!_ my mind yelled. _Hide, or he'll probably eat you!_

It was a ridiculous thought, but my body did as my mind said, and I ran to the parlor, searching for a place to hide. Clearly, the horror from my nightmare was replaying itself in my own head -- but this time, the pursuer was a 20 foot long reptile.

"N. Gin, I've returned! Are you hungry yet? I'll have some delicious pancakes for you soon," he called cheerily, peering into his den.

"N. Gin? Where are you?" and thus the dragon's search for me had begun.

_If he gets as mad as I'm afraid he will, then _I'll_ likely be looking like a delicious pancake to him._

**+End of Chapter V+**_  
_


	6. Chapter VI: Innuendos

**Author's note:** Spanking, tickling, groping, etc. in this chapter. Run ... _now_. I won't pay for your therapy.

* * *

**Chapter VI: Innuendos**

The moment I had dreaded had finally come upon me. I heard Nefarious' dismayed reaction when he had discovered the broken timepiece in his study. He continued to call my name.

"N. Gin, where are you? Come out this instant!"

I knew it was only going to get worse as time went by. I never should have hid at all. It was the damn clock I should've put out of sight.

But it was too late.

I was terrified, and my fear only grew worse for the next half hour.

Although I was cleverly hidden (or so I had thought) behind a statue in a corner, my heart sank as I heard Nefarious the dragon walk near the entrance to the parlor.

Go away. please go away, I begged.

He hesitated, and looked like he was about to move on. But then he began to sniff the air.

Oh, God, he can smell me!

Nefarious sniffed an invisible trail along the floor like a bloodhound, coming closer and closer. I held my breath.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, pushing the statue aside, and taking on his human form.

"Where the hell have you been, N. Gin?" he gripped my shoulders, "You must tell me what happened!"

"I ... n-nothing!" I uttered.

"Then you're all right?" he looked me up and down. I nodded.

"Good Jesus, man, you gave me a fright! I say, why did you hide? Why did you not answer me? For God's sake, Gin, I've been searching for you for a good half an hour!"

I started giggling. I really didn't mean to. Absolutely nothing about this was humorous, but it seemed that I had caught a case of the nervous giggles.

"Damnit, N. Gin! What has gotten into you? I thought you weren't going to cause anymore trouble after last night."

I erupted into an uncontrollable fit, giggling like a hyena.

"Stop that laughing! You think this is funny?" he slapped my cheek. I was silent.

"Now, tell me why one of my clocks is smashed, and why I had to search for you for over 30 minutes."

"I don't know!" I replied, rubbing my cheek. Filled with shame, I looked down at my feet.

Nefarious sighed, "N. Gin, I've done so much for you. The least you could do is be honest with me. You hide so much from me. And, I'm sorry, but since you won't tell me what happened, I shall have to punish you."

"No!" I cried, trying to run away. But he was very strong. His grip on my arms was inescapable.

"Gin, you're acting like a child. Therefore I have no choice but to treat you like one. I don't want to hurt you but --"

"Then let me go!" I shouted, twisting and squirming in his grip.

"Please, Gin, don't make this any more difficult for me," Nefarious grunted, holding me down on the floor, over his knees. I wouldn't stop struggling, though, and it was hard for him to both hold me down and strip my trousers off.

"Don't t-touch me!" I growled, as he removed my underpants.

"Hold ... still!" he commanded, delivering a single smack to my bare behind.

"I hate you! You're no different from your bastard great-grandfather! I hope you rot in hell!" I cried.

Nefarious said nothing at first, but his disturbance at my outburst showed in the way that he spanked me with his free hand as hard as he could.

I felt his fingers fumbling around my pants, which where bunched up around my ankles. Delicately, he slipped off my own belt and gave it a warning snap that made me jump.

"You ... shall pay ... for that little remark." His voice was a low hiss. It was as cold as ice and filled me with dread.

If I hadn't believed before that this incarnation was directly connected to N. Tropy, I sure as hell did now.

I could hear the loud crack of leather hitting skin before I felt the sting. My eyes filled with tears and I forced myself to bite down onto my sleeve so that I wouldn't scream.

Then the metal of the buckle accidentally struck my bottom with such force that I could feel it hitting a bone. It felt so hard and painful -- like the tuning fork.

Arching my back, I let out a loud scream, and then began pleading with him.

"N. Tropy! Don't break me like I broke your clock! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" I wailed.

The punishment had ended abruptly. Nefarious released me. He set me down softly, onto the floor. When he finally spoke, I could hear the guilt in his shaky voice.

"Oh ... N. Gin ... my darling little ... y-you're hurt so bad. I ... what have I done?"

I buried my head in my arms and sobbed. Laying half naked on the floor, I was humiliated, frightened, and in a lot of pain. I just wanted to go home.

"Gin?" he called very softly, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I tried to lift myself up, but I was too weak. I had overexerted myself during my attempts to struggle free. Nefarious scooped me up in his arms and held me against his chest.

"There, there," he soothed, caressing my back. "No more hitting. No more yelling. It's all right, little one," he kissed my head as he whispered to me, "I should have known it was just an accident, but ... I was so frightened. I couldn't find you anywhere, and I was afraid something had happened to you. Then I just ... lost control. I'm supposed to be protecting you, but just look at how I treated you." His voice choked up a little bit.

I hiccupped. Nefarious chuckled sweetly.

"Oh. Let me take a look at you. I can help ease your pain. Afterall, 'twas my own doing."

Nefarious put me on the exam table, with a soft pillow under my hips.

My posterior throbbed with pain and I could feel the heat emanating from it.

"This will help cool your skin," he said, producing an ice cube with his powers and showing it to me. I would have settled for a topical analgesic cream, but the ice felt very good; as if putting a burned hand in cool water.

The ice melted and dripped down my cleft.

"Oh, dear, you're so hot and wet," he remarked, taking a small towel. I swallowed hard as he blotted my skin off. As he parted my buttocks slightly, I squeezed my anus shut. As I did so, it made an embarassing, wet squelching sound.

"Wha ... what did you have for breakfast?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the sudden arousal I felt.

"Well, let's see. I wasn't that hungry, so I settled for a plump, little snow bunny," he recalled, massaging me gently.

"That feels ... g-good," I sighed. I didn't mean to encourage the awkward behavior, but his touch was so relaxing. Nefarious didn't know any better, anyway.

No, but I do. I should ask him to stop.

"Good, good! I'm massaging you here to help prevent any bruising that you may have starting." As he rubbed the softest part of my bottom -- that place just above the thighs -- I shifted a little. The sensation of his cool, gentle fingers kneading and fondling my sensitive area caused me to have a familiar tingle in my lower belly.

"Oh? Did I touch a tender spot, Gin?"

I squeaked. My cheeks flushed as pink as my behind, and my member twitched and stiffened, much to my severe embarassment.

"I apologize for that. For tenderizing you, I mean." He patted me.

I cleared my throat.

"Hold on. I think you're bleeding a bit. Is that where the metal struck you? Here, I'll clean you up."

I expected him to wipe me with a cloth once again, but I whimpered when I realized he was using his tongue to clean me.

"Ah! Wh-what are you ...?"

"Relax, Gin. Now, don't be alarmed. My saliva will help the blood coagulate, and keep your cut nice and clean to fight the risk of infection."

I trembled as his hot, wet tongue glided over my behind. I got goosebumps all over my body.

He paused, "Are you feeling ticklish again?"

"Uh huh," I said, feeling my excited organ throb against the pillow.

Oh, it tickles very much, thank you. Just not where you think it does.

"I'm sorry, Gin," he apologized again. I could hear him licking his lips. He wiped the last drop away and licked his finger clean.

"How does it taste?" I asked. He seemed a bit suprised.

"Wh-what? Oh. Hmm. Well, it's ... very good. Actually, I find it quite succulent. So rich and savory. More delicious than any animal I've tasted before. I -- N. Gin?"

"Please stop," I said, gripping my hair and tugging on it. "You're making me uncomfortable."

Nefarious came around to the other end and put my hands down. He stroked my head and looked at me with his gentle, green eyes.

"I suppose my appeal for human flesh would be due to the curse that I carry. But worry not, for I could never eat you (no matter how delicious you may seem). Men hunt animals for food as well, but most would never even think of eating their own beloved pets."

"Am I just livestock to you?" I frowned.

"Oh, no, no, no," he cupped a hand under my chin, "That's not what I meant, silly. What I meant ... is that I love you. Very, very much. And I could never dine on -- or even harm -- a human being. Humans are people, just like we dragons are. We both give as much love as possible, and kill as little as possible."

Nefarious was truly more naive than I had initially thought. Humans murdered every day from where I came from. Humans that were no different from his great-grandfather Nefarious.

But then again, I considered such beings "inhuman". They weren't people at all. They were monsters.

I suddenly felt a stab of guilt, thinking of how I had called Nefarious a monster earlier. He was anything but that. He was one of the most gentle people I had ever met on two legs (or four).

"You ... love me?" I asked, blinking slowly.

"Yes, I do, N. Gin. You're the first friend I've ever had in my lifetime. And although we shall soon part ways, I will always love you."

Nefarious embraced me. He kissed each of my wet cheeks, then my forehead, then my lips. My eyes widened, and I could feel my pulse quicken.

"N. Gin, you look pale. Are you feeling all right?" He felt my forehead.

My mouth felt very dry.

"I think I need to go rest for a while." I uttered, and Nefarious nodded.

I stood up, pulled my pants back up, and covered the bulge in the front of my pants with my jacket. I planned to head to the guest den.

"Oh, Gin?"

I turned to look back at him. Nefarious was stroking the piece of leather, looking a bit shameful.

"You left your belt."

"Hold on to it for me, will you?," I told him, "My pants feel a bit too tight today."

**+End of Chapter VI+**


	7. Chapter VII: Coitus, Interrupted

**Author's note:** Warning: (non-explicit) sexual situations! N. Gin masturbates. Nefarious walks in on him. Much hilarity and awkwardness ensues. And, of course, more flashbacks and drama. This chapter may make you think both "WTF!?" and "Awww". I cut the ending of this chapter a bit short, because I wanted to put it up as soon as possible and finish the latter ones. Also, kudos to anyone who gets the pun in this chapter's title.

* * *

******* Chapter VII: Coitus, Interrupted *******

There was no door to the den, but I had plenty of privacy as I hid in the alcove beside the doorway. My breath shallow and quick, I eagerly slipped my trousers and underpants off, letting them drop to the floor.s

I pressed my behind against the wall. It still felt a little sore, but the cool stone felt soothing on my bare skin.

And so, there, in the dimly lit guest room, I began to take care of my business.

I thought of my sweetheart, Widget. Of her soft, tiny breasts; her smooth rear with the fluffy white tail; the silky, moist feeling of her ... her ...

I shuddered, thrusting my hips forward, letting a moan escape from my lips.

The lips that Nefarious' lips had touched.

_No, no. Think more about Widget. Think about the first time we made love inside my battleship. We were both virgins, and when we reached the sweet, sweet climax, it was like an explosion that no rocket I had crafted could ever rival._

No one had known about that. The others teased me because of how hard it was for me to get a date, but I wasn't about to go around boasting that I had given myself to a bandicoot -- in front of anti-bandicoot scientists, no less.

But she was more than just that. Not some animal, but a lovely person. My pretty, pretty Widget.

_Tropy was always the pretty one, too. And ... and ... Nefarious looks so much like him. Possibly _is_ him. He had a cruel moment, much like the original N. Tropy always did ... but he also nursed me with such gentleness.._

_He touched me._

_Would Dr. N. Tropy ever touch me ... ?_

I shook my head, not believing the untamed thoughts forming in my head. Nevertheless, the mere thought of Tropy touching my butt sent a jolt of pleasure through my body.

_Perhaps he would. If only from a spanking._

"Ohhhhh," I moaned, feeling a shiver travel down my spine.

I loved being Widget's man. Nothing made me happier, or more proud. But there was something about the power of someone taller and more sadistic than I that made me want to submit to that foce.

Even if it did frighten me a little.

_No more!_ My mind yelled. _Quit fantasizing about these false feelings ... these _illusions_!_ _Back to Widget, you weak-minded fool! Now, get over your silly schoolboy "crush"! You are supposed to be the only man in your life!_

As I came closer to release, the images in my mind grew more explicit and intense. I tried so hard to focus on Widget, but she had to compete with fresh memories of Nefarious.

The authoritative way he pulled my underwear down ... how helpless I felt as he looked at and felt my naked skin ... the ice cube melting and dripping between my buttocks ...

_The way he p-pinched and squeezed m-my ... aaaahhh ...._

I moved my right hand down behind me and started fondling my bottom. I stroked and squeezed my buttocks.

My heart was thumping hard against my ribcage.

_And he licked it, too. So warm and wet. He tasted me. And he liked it a lot._

I traced my finger over the spot that had bled earlier. Then I rubbed gently at my opening with a fingertip.

_What if ... Oh, no, I mustn't think of this ... but what if he had licked me here?_

"Oh ... Nefarious ..." I whispered aloud, prodding myself, "Yes ... right there."

I stripped off my jacket so that the only clothing I had on was my black tank top. Sweat poured down my thighs. Prepared to finish the job, I faced the alcove. Knees bent, I thrust myself into my palms repeatedly. Unaware of the amount of noise I was making, I recalled flashbacks of being loved by Widget. And of loving her.

"Oh, Widget ... love me ... love me ... oh, yes ... _ist ser gut!_" I purred, fresh tears rising in my eyes.

"What's that noise? Are you okay, N. Gin?"

I heard Nefarious' voice coming down the hall, but at that moment everything around me became one big insignificant blur.

"_Widget, darling! I'm coming!" _I whispered, releasing my seed into my hands.

"Gin? What are you doing?"

Even through my loud moaning and panting I could hear him in the doorway. I gasped, and my blood turned to ice.

"Nefarious, now is not a good time," I panted, quickly turning my back to him, pulling my pants back up.

"What are you doing out of bed? I thought you were tired. You look terribly feverish. You're so sweaty, and you sound very ill."

I had nothing to say at that moment.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you too hot for your clothes? Maybe you should take a cool bath."

I hid my hands between my legs.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Why are your hands over your abdomen? Does your belly hurt, Gin?" He put his arms around me and stroked my trembling hands.

"No, don't look!" I pleaded in a hoarse whisper, but he shushed me and pried my hands away. I bent over, trying to hide the lump.

"Stand up straight, Gin. I'm not trying to tickle you."

I shook my head.

"Are you hiding something from me, love? Let Dr. Nefarious see." He hoisted me up in his arms and set me down in the pile of hay. I kept my knees drawn up to my chest. Nefarious clucked.

"Now, you'll either have to put your legs down, or spread them. Now, be a good lad and do as I say."

He look me straight in the eyes, but I averted his gaze. I gulped again. There was no where left to hide.

"So be it, then, my dear. I'll spread you myself."

_Why must everything he says have to sound so ... erotic?_ I wondered.

I held my breath and closed my eyes. He looked at me.

"Eh? ... I say, why so secretive?" he put his hands on his hips and peered down at me.

"Oh, Gin. You had an accident, didn't you?"

"I guess you could say that," I replied, blushing.

"Take your hands out of your trousers, silly," he patted my elbow, "Come, come, no reason to be ashamed."

Reluctantly, I lifted my hands out of my warm, wet underpants. My fingers glistened with slick, whitish cream.

Nefarious raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm?"

I looked down at my toes. Nefarious nudged my foot with his own.

"N. Gin, look at me. I'm up here."

But I couldn't meet his gaze. So he knelt down in front of me.

"Were you tickling your fancy?" he asked.

"T-tickle my ... huh?" I was confused.

"Did you touch yourself?" he reiterated.

"Yes," I replied quietly, wiping my hands with a handkerchief I kept in my pocket. I cleared my throat. "I couldn't help it."

Taking a seat, Nefarious told me that in the world of dragons, feelings of copulation only occured between a couple who intended to breed during their mating season. Deliberate self-stimulation was generally considered selfish and wasteful, and therefore it was a sin.

I didn't want to dishearten him with any other disappointing facts about how nothing was sacred to humans, so I told him only a particle of the whole truth.

"It was because of the way you ... handled me," I explained.

"How do you mean?" he puzzled.

"Um ... well ... you were being a little too ... touchy-feely."

"Oh ... Do you not enjoy it when I touch you?"

"No. I mean ... well ... I _do _like it. It's just that ... when you touch me in a particular area or in a certain way, I get ... a little uncomfortable."

"Did you get excited when I spanked you?" he asked me. I emitted a short, high-pitched nervous giggle.

"Mmm?" he peered at me.

"No, no!" I waved my hands. "I don't get my jollies from pain, if that's what you ... (well, just a little bit)" I trailed off.

"I didn't think so, because you were crying so much," Nefarious recalled. "But what else did I do to make you feel so uncomfortable?"

"Well, for one thing, it's very humiliating for someone to be pantsed like that." I hinted.

"Ah ... I think I understand. You're talking about your ... tail end, I assume?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"I slapped your ... er ... _bottom_ because it seemed like the least fragile place to strike. It just seemed to make sense to me, but ... am I to now believe that that part is, in fact, very sensitive?"

Despite Nefarious' naivete, I found it strange that he knew about spanking so well.

_Oh, really? Think again, Gin. Perhaps it's because of what we used to do in junior high ..._

I took a deep breath and let the shameful, suppressed memories overtake me.

_Being raised in the Academy of Evil, naturally we were all encouraged to torment one another in cruel games of survival. Some of us tripped each other, put explosives in our lockers our under our desks ... even I myself used to throw paper airplanes at people._

_But Tropy's method was a little more subtle -- at least it seemed so. He would chase you around until he caught you. Then he'd pin you down -- either against a wall or the ground -- and he'd tickle you: on your belly, under your arms, and wherever else he could reach. He promised that if you didn't laugh he'd let you go. But if you laughed, then he'd pull down your trousers (or, rarely, if you were a girl, lift up your skirt) and spank you until you cried. All the while, the whole school would crowd around to bear witness to this humiliating incident._

_Nefarious was kind enough to spare me of this treatment. That is, unless I wouldn't let him copy my physics homework. And, unfortunately for me, I couldn't run very fast _and _I was very ticklish. _

"N. Gin? What's the matter?" Nefarious' words sliced right through my thoughts, "Has something I said upset you?"

And so, although I did not want to venture into that painful area of my mind, I had known all along that no matter how innocently he utilized them, this Nefarious had in fact retained N. Tropy's devious torture tactics.

"I'm fine," I responded, frowning.

"My dear boy, you're not a very good liar," Nefarious smiled kindly. He had reached out put his hand on my cheek, but, frowning, drew it away. For a few moments, we were both silent and unmoving.

Then, acting on an impulse that surprised even me, I threw myself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I just wanted you to love me!" I said, my words muffled in his clothing as I buried my face in his chest.

It was actually Dr. N. Tropy that I was confessing this to, but Nefarious was part of him, too. So it couldn't be a totally deceptive statement, right?

Well ... almost.

Nefarious remained immobile, stiffly frozen in either surprise or hesitation. Then his arms wrapped around me warmly, stroking my back.

"I will always love you, dearest Gin," he whispered lovingly, planting a kiss on my crown.

He leaned forward, setting me back down in the haypile. His voice sounded different. And his face. His eyes were ... softer, somehow. And there was a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Ohh ... no ... " I murmured.

Curiously -- and very sweetly -- he stroked my chest. He slipped his thumbs beneath my shirt to lift it up just enough to expose my nipples. He bent down and rested his head on my breast.

He was listening to my heart.

"Your heart is beating fast, like a ticking stopwatch. Are you frightened?"

"Mm-hmm." I uttered.

"Don't be scared," he soothed, nuzzling my chest with his cheek, "I'm right here, protecting you."

I lifted my arm -- hesitated -- and then rested it on Nefarious' head. I lightly stroked his hair. He sighed comfortably.

Moving down to his chin, I stroked the black catfish-like whiskers that grew there.

Nefarious took my hand gingerly, and brought it down to his bare chest, over his heart. I could feel the strong pulse underneath his warm skin.

As I lay there -- in essence, holding a mighty dragon against my small frame -- I felt an uneasy mix of comfortable and guilty emotions.

Was I truly frightened? Of Nefarious, not so much.

But of my own desires? Definitely. Especially the motives behind them. Was I being selfish?

_Do I love for the sake of being loved ... or for the sake of love itself?_

**+End of Chapter VII+**


End file.
